1. Field of the Invention
Odorant Compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the important fragrance notes used in the art of perfumery are provided by natural materials. The supply of these natural oils is often subject to the vagaries common to agricultural products such as poor crop years, political turmoil, hoarding, etc. Quite often these uncontrolled variables cause industrial consumers to deal with fluctuating prices and inadequate supplies to fill needs.
There is accordingly a continuing effort to provide economical synthetic products which can be used, either alone or in combination with other materials, to provide compositions which can be used as substitutes or as partial substitues for these natural oils.
While the 4,4,6-trimethyl-2-cyclohexenone utilized in this invention has been reported (J. Org. Chem., 33, 4060 (1968)) there was no mention of the odor of this compound. Its utility as an odorant and especially as a valuable component in the preparation of substitutes for certain natural oils has heretofore not been known.